This invention relates generally to athletic apparel, and more particularly to a shoulder pad for football players.
Shoulder pads as conventionally designed have been extremely bulky and cumbersome and have severely restricted the upper body movement of the athlete, particularly the upward movement of the arms and shoulders. Moreover, the manufacture of these shoulder pads has been relatively expensive, due in part to the fact that the pads comprise relatively large pieces of molded plastic. Reference may be made to coassigned U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,158,242 and 4,135,252 for shoulder pads generally in the field of this invention.